The Adventures to Find the Shards of Jack
by Mado-Chan
Summary: When Jill meets a new friend, Angel at Death Academy she suddenly finds the motivation to continue her quest to find the broken shards of her previous weapon, who was also her older brother, Jack. Angel has enough problems on her own, what with her traumatized weapon keeping her up all night worrying and the dark secret she hides behind her smiling face. Will She help Jill or not?
1. Chapter uno: slep is 4 the week

The Adventures to Find The Shards of Jack

Chapter uno: slep is 4 the week

angel come find me brother

dats gay jill go to bed angel says

i must find me brother before bed because he can't sleep but angel wont help

i must git angel to come with because im blind


	2. chapter nisangoroku: nunkle stien

i go to find help to get angelto not sleep so i go to steins bedroom since the door is locked i magic through the window and watch him sleep  
sometime soon he sees me but i dont because my eyeballs left like my brother did  
JILL WAT R U DOIN IN MY ROOM  
stien screams because he is afraid of witches excepecially cool 1s like me so i dont get mad at him even though i should  
hello stein it is me i say  
i came because jack wants to sleep too i no it  
stein still doesnt like me bein in his bed because hes a poopypants unkle  
stien pls  
JILL GET OUT IT IS TIME TO BE IN BED 20 SUSPINSIONS I AM IN CHARGE


	3. chapter 3: gavin

stein wasnt being any good so i left. i was gooing bak 2 me room but then i heard a weird noise coming from angels room.  
maybe angel woke up again  
i thought to meself out loud  
three people opened there door but i wasnt sure if i woke them or if the noise of stranded animal was the cause so i magik'd into angels room to find out


	4. chapter: time to find jack

when i got into the room angel was clawing at the door  
jill plz savee mi from the animal noise  
angle wat iz that sound  
she was skratcing at he r ears now to stop the noice from sound  
i wanted to find what the sound was but sioin she was bleeding alot and the sound was making me go blind again  
fine but only if you find my brother shards  
angel nodded faster than blind and i did the get us out of the room


	5. chapter 7: wehunt go

b4 we go to get jack we have to get ready i say this will be a hard journey and we must me prepared  
angel starts to laugh but she complain about halfing to move  
first we have to go to dumb medusa the which and get me medicine  
then next we have to get dressed bc angel sleeps in footie pjs and i would b embarresd to go anywhere with her  
then last we have to draw a map even thu im blind i can draw the map angel i say  
we go to the nurse


	6. chapter six: medusa is dumb and starchy

i dont like medusa she doesn't like me so i don't wanna  
angel starts to whine as i knock on the door  
heloo childrons is it i the wondrfil medusu  
angel has a point medusa is really stupid but i needed meds or jack woof never talk 2 me  
jill stop barking angle says to me  
medusa gives me the pills that i take bc im blind and we leave


	7. chapter seven: getting cloth

angel says she must go in her room to change since i am too short for her to wear mine  
but angel what about the noise i cry as she goes to open the door  
do not worry fri end the noise is gone because gavin is asleep now so he cant make demon screechies at me  
oh okay i nodded at angel and she opens her door  
she coms out soon with not pajamas on but a shirt and pants and we leave


	8. chapter ate: raw talent

i took angle into my room and told her to bring me mi spirit crayon  
she did but looked confused even though i cant see i new she looked confused because of my spirit crayon  
but jill how can you draw when your eyes dont work?  
stop being stoopd angel obviously i can still draw because the crayon is a spirit crayon  
what does that mean jill  
i had nearly enouf of angle being stupid because i new she really knew what it meant  
thats a witch cult secret you fancy rich pants so shut up  
angel didnt listen to me and kept asking stupid quesetions even though i was trying to draw on the paper  
jill how do you know where to draw the shards i thought you lost them because you were blind  
no stupid angel i dont know where they are but mi borther does and i keep some of his body on this necklace  
angel finally shut up and i drew da map


End file.
